The Hands that Hold Me
by MusaLaBellette
Summary: Aurora Eaton wanted out. After years of abuse, she runs to the only place she has ever felt safe: at the side of her brother, Tobias. First she must survive initiation of Dauntless. What happens when she catches the eye of our youngest, most brutal leader? Follow as she fights her growing feelings, while she and Four struggle to hide her divergence. My first story! Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Aurora Eaton wanted out. After years of abuse, she runs to the only place she has ever felt safe: at the side of her brother, Tobias. First she must survive initiation of Dauntless. What happens when she catches the eye of our youngest, most brutal leader? Follow as she fights her growing feeling, while she and Four struggle to hide her divergence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, just my OCs.

 **Chapter 1**

Two days. Just tow more days and I'll never see the inside of this closet again. I'll never have to hide while nursing a fresh set of bruises. I'll never have to see his face again. I'll take The Test tomorrow and despite what the results are, I'll choose Dauntless. I'll choose to lean how to be strong. I'll choose to be with Tobias.

Things had always been bad, especially for me. I looked too much like her, acted too much like her. The splitting image of my mother. Self-less as ever –Abnegation. Loving and forgiving with a splash of freedom, rounded off with softness –courtesy her Amity upbringing. He had tried to beat her out of me, Tobias stepping in all too often to take the heat off me. It got worse when he left. Marcus, never Dad, had been furious when he had chosen Dauntless. His temper flaring after realizing he could not directly punish him for his absolute disregard of his orders to stay. I remember the intense, apologetic look as his eyes held mine and his blood dripped over hot coals. He felt bad, guilty, sad, and happy all at the same time. He was happy to finally be free. Sad, because without two targets, I would take more hits now than ever before. I admit I had been terrified that day. I knew what was waiting for me once we returned home. I pushed the fear down, hidden behind my genuine smile I sent Tobias as he sat in his new faction. I was proud of him. He had made the right choice and if I survived, I knew I would see him again in three years.

Coming down from the flashback, I could see the sunlight softly shine from the cracks under the door. I breathe it in, taking a few moments to thank whatever great presence in the universe that cared, for the new day. Something my mother had taught me. There's that Amity again. She loved the morning sun. So much so, she named me after it. She would say no matter where she was or how far apart we were, the sun would always rise. And every time it did she would always think of her precious little girl.

It was time to get up and ready if I want to be gone before Marcus woke. The meant I was late, and being late would only fuel his rage.

I quickly washed and dressed. By now the sun was beaming through the small windows, no doubt creating a blistering heat outside. But I did well to make sure to cover all inches of skin, let not a bruise find its way to prying eyes. I prepare a morning meal for Marcus and quickly leave before is feet reach the last step. I learned early on that I was not his favorite thing to see in the morning, nor was he mine.

I could see my destination in the distance past a few families sending their children off to the test as well. As I approach the building, the young Dauntless were just arriving, screaming and leaping about. I searched through each of their faces, hoping to get a glace at Tobias in the rowdy crowd. He wasn't among them. He never was.

 _"I'm starting to think he's forgotten about me"_ I say to myself.

I take a seat in the waiting room. There weren't many of us this year, but enough to keep a steady line formed. I wait for my name to be called. After about two hours of hushed whispers about 'the other Eaton child' from other factions that passed, I had become overly familiar with the floor. I didn't mind. Not really. I was grateful. The more time I spend here, the less time I had to spend with him. That was a gift.

"Aurora Eaton"

I glanced up surprised at the woman standing in front of me .She said my name like she had known me, cared for me my entire life. Covered from head to toe in black, she wasn't Abnegation. How did she know me?

I nod. She smiles.

"Follow me"

I walk slowly behind her down the hallway until we reach the last door on the left. She grabs the handle before pausing to smile at me once again. When she opens the door, she scoots me forward, her hand resting softly on the small of my back. She closes the door behind us and takes my hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and guides me to the chair instructing me to sit. I instinctively melt into every one of her touches. They felt safe, familiar, like Tobias. Who the hell is this lady?

She explains to me the liquid and that it would start the simulation. I down it quickly without question.

"Lie back and relax. I'm here to keep you safe" she tells me as she brushes my bangs out of my face gingerly.

Safe? Safe from who? Lady, you're a whole eighteen years too late!

Before I could question her words, my eyes close too heavy to keep open.


	2. Chapter 2

Another short chapter before we dive into some Eric goodness. Let me know what your guys think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs

Warning: Most chapters will contain some violence and reference to abuse.

Chapter 2

I open my eyes again. There is a table in front of me with two baskets on it. There is a chunk of cheese in one and a knife in the other.

"Choose." a voice from behind me says

"What will I need them for?" I ask curiously.

"Choose." The voice says again, this time a little more pushy. I turn around but find no one there.

"Why?" I ask defiantly, dripping with attitude.

"Choose!" It screams and I flinch. I know that tone. Marcus used it quite often, and it was always followed by a slap or a fist.

"Okay. Okay." I give in, wanting to avoid confrontation, finally making my way over to the table.

I pick up both.

"You can't do that" I spin around to see a girl looking troubled.

 _What did it matter? It's not like any of this was real. This is a simulation._

"Do you want some?" Using the knife I cut a slice of cheese and offer it to her. She stares back at me looking confused. I step forward and she takes a large step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I noticed she was now shaking with fear, but her eyes were not on me. _What was she looking at?_

That's when I hear the growl behind me. I turn around quickly. When I look back the girl is gone. I have no time to wonder about her. The dog looks ready to pounce. Cheese now discarded, I grip the knife tightly in my hand. He begins to move forward and I swing wildly hoping to make contact. I don't, and my attempts only make him angrier. I cannot win this. I stick out my hand and lower myself slowly to the floor, placing the knife away from me while keeping eye contact. When the weapon is out of my hand I close my eyes and bow my head in submission, ready for the attack. I know this position all too well.

I wait, but the pain never comes. I glance back up, and the dog is now a sweet little puppy. He waddles up to me and I pat his head.

"Puppy"

 _Where the hell does this girl keep coming from?_

"Wait!" I yell, but it was too late. She was already moving forward and the cute little puppy was once again a ferocious hound.

She turns to run and the dog crouches down to chase her. I try to jump between them but the four legged animal is too fast for me. He chases her as I chase him. With one final desperate push, I leap forward, blade in hand, and tackle him to the ground. Instead of wrestling the beast, I am met with nothing but hard floor.

I'm back in the testing room. It's empty now, with nothing but a door on the opposite wall. I steady myself, reach for the handle, and step through.

On the other side, where the hallway should be, I am now standing on a bus.

 _Of course, because this isn't real, Aurora._

There's a man shoving a newspaper in my face. "Do you know this man?" The headline reads: "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended"

Murderer? How long had it been since that word had been used? I can't help but picture Marcus.

"No." I tell him.

"Liar!" he yells back. He's right. For some reason, this is familiar to me. But instincts tell me to keep quiet.

"No, I don't" I yell back. Another lie.

"I can tell you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. If you know him, you can save me."

"I'm sorry. I don't know him." I say it confidently, standing up tall, unblinking. The last thing I see is his scowl.

* * *

I blink open my eyes slowly. I'm back in reality. I begin to get up when the lady stops me.

"Hey. Take it easy. You have time to relax a little." She says smirking at me.

I take a breath. "What were my results?"

She lets out a tiny giggle and looks me straight in the eyes. "Why would you care? No matter what they say, we both know you'll choose Dauntless. You'll go looking for _him_."

My eyes widen in complete shock. She was right. "Who are you?"

"Sorry. I wanted to be certain before we dragged you into this. Where are my manners? My name is Tris." She holds out her hand. I don't shake it, only stare at her suspiciously.

"You don't have to be afraid, Aurora. I'm a friend"

I huff at her. "I don't have friends." _Marcus made sure of that._

"Okay…then I'm a friend of Tobias.

 _Tobias has friends?_

"So he does remember me" I say softly.

"Everyday" Tris whispers back. "I am truly sorry for what you've been through, what your brother has been through. I'm here to help you, but you have to trust me." As she speaks, she gently rolls up on of my sleeves to reveal a nasty looking bluish/purple handprint. Her fingers glaze over it tentatively as if she was trying to heal them.

 _She knows about Marcus? Probably from Tobias. If he did tell her, then this woman was way more than 'just a friend' to him._

I nod to her, my stare softening.

"Okay." She replies cheerfully. "So your test results are… inconclusive."

I snort. "You mean divergent."

"You know?" _Why is she surprised?_

"That Tobias is too? Yea." I pause as the memories flash in my mind. "Marcus tried to 'cure' us"

"He isn't the only one trying. There are people hunting the divergent. You're not safe."

"Great." _Out of the frying pan, into the oven._ "I'll be fine. Once I get to Dauntless, I'll learn how to defend myself and I'll be with Tobias and—

"He wants you to choose Amity." She cuts me off. "He asked me to make sure that's where you end up."

"What?!" My eyebrows shoot up. "Is he crazy?"

"Your results were Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, and Erudite. That rules out going to Candor. You obviously can't stay here. Erudite is leading the charge against the divergent so that's a no-go. Amity is a good choice. Johanna sympathizes with divergents, if you're found out, she won't report you."

"I tested for Dauntless. I am going to Dauntless." My voice is stern. I'm not backing down from this one. I needed to be Dauntless.

Tris sighs. "Dauntless initiation pushes you beyond your limits physically and mentally. It is specifically designed to break you, except divergents. Your mind processes differently and their methods won't work on you. You'll be discovered and killed immediately. At least thats what your brother would say."

"I transferred to Dauntless only a year ago. I remember what it feels like to not belong in a faction, despite my amazing family. It won't matter how much happy serum they pump in your system, you'll never feel truly happy. Dauntless will be hard, but you can survive. Your brother did. I'll help you and as long as you stay under the radar, you'll be fine. Amity would be the safest place for you, but if you're anything like Tobias, that fear won't stop you."

"Go home. Think about your decision." She grabs my hand and guides me to the door. "Four will hate me for a while but I'll manually enter your results as Dauntless."

"What's a Four?" I ask

"You'll find out soon enough." She smiles one last time then pulls me in for a hug. It has been three years since I have had a hug. And this one was wonderful. It was warm and comforting. I don't want to let go. I can see why Tobias stays close to this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

So the next chapter is taking me little bit longer to complete than I thought. I'm working really hard to get it to you lovelies as soon as possible. In the mean time, I decided to go ahead and post some Aurora stuff that got cut from the last chapter plus a little extra Four/Tris moment. Just to hold ya over.

Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Amity? I never really considered going anywhere other than Dauntless.

 _Do I even want to be Dauntless?_

Is that what I really believed myself to be? Or did I choose Dauntless simply because Tobias had. If he had chosen Candor would I have followed him there? I would never possess those qualities, but I'm sure I would have followed him anywhere. What if he had chosen to stay here? Would I stay as well, knowing I would be subject to abuse daily, probably dying by Marcus' hands?

No. Tobias would never choose that. He was Dauntless more than anything else. He was always more of fighter than I was. He took the beatings without flinching. He was stubborn and fearless and tough. He never physically hurt Marcus, but he never backed down for his blows.

I'm not Tobias though. I had the attitude, but never the bite. I could bait Marcus with my sarcasm but, I flinched at every movement Marcus made, violent or not. A simple look from him could leave me riddled with anxiety for days. I believed him after every 'sorry' and accepted his emotionless hugs. But my forgiveness, no matter how genuine, had never made him stop.

And wasn't that the point of me leaving Abnegation, to get away from danger. I hadn't factored in being divergent. I knew we were different and being different in any faction was dangerous, but to the extent that we're hunted and killed like diseased cattle? Sure, there were rumors. I never thought any of them were valid. Most people thought that we were just myths. We were stories told to keep unfavorable characteristics in check until Choosing Day. Being in Dauntless would mean having to watch my back again. It would mean Tobias on edge, trying to keep me alive. And if I were discovered, Tris would be branded a traitor as well. The last thing I wanted was to be another burden.

 _You are not a burden._ I hear in my head, snapping me out of my thoughts, as dawn reaches over the horizon. I lay on the flat rooftop allowing the rays to wash over me. Is it morning already? How long had I been thinking up here?

Funny sometimes that voice in my head sounds a lot like my mother. Never the less, the voice was right.

As I move to a seated position, pulling my knee to my chest, I could see the red welts forming on my pale skin. The wind and my long, dark, curly hair hide the swelling along my jaw and left cheek. Marcus had gotten me good last night, attempting to beat me into staying, much like he had before Tobias left. "No one will care for you like I have. No one will protect or provide for you like I have. You won't survive a day out there without me." He yelled between every lash. I can already feel the tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. What if he's right? What if I couldn't survive?

 _Be strong, Aurora._ It's my mother's voice again. I have to be strong for her. I needed to be strong myself. I have been the victim for far too long. I needed to show Marcus he was wrong. I need to protect others from people like him. I needed to show myself that I am more than these bruises and scars. Making it in Dauntless, being a voice for those who are like me, those you don't have a voice themselves, that would be my revenge. And choosing Dauntless would be my first step.

"We believe in ordinary acts of bravery."

Choosing Dauntless would be the brave thing to do. Not running away and hiding in Amity.

* * *

 _Four is going to kill me._

Bang! Bang! Bang!

 _Oh, great. He's in a mood._ I rolled my eyes, leaning against the door frame that leads to the firing range.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

 _Maybe I should wait until he's not holding a deadly weapon._

I can see so much of him in Aurora. But unlike Four, Aurora had innocence in her eyes. That intrigued me. How can someone go through something so horrible and still keep their innocence? Four had come out the other side hard and mistrusting, his kindness all but stripped away. And yet, Aurora managed to emerge from Marcus' grasp still in tack. A little scratched, but from what I've seen in her test, she was still whole. Maybe she wasn't right for Dauntless. Maybe she was too innocent and loving. That's the way Tobias had described her. That's exactly what I thought when I saw her sitting in that room earlier. She looked so fragile when she sat in that chair. She stared at the floor the entire wait, pulling herself in tightly. Her attempt at trying to take up as little space as possible I guess. She wanted to go unnoticed, she wanted to be invisible. Not exactly the Dauntless way. I waited to tell her who I was, just in case. I had hoped she wouldn't get Dauntless at all. Then I wouldn't have had to give her the whole 'Dauntless is too dangerous' speech. That had been my plan, until I saw her test.

She held on to that knife like it was a part of her from the moment she picked it up. She didn't hesitate to attack that dog, and surrendering had been her last action. There was disgust on her face as she lowered herself to the ground. She hated herself for giving up. She hated that submissive position. Still, the first thing she had done was offer some of the cheese. If that wasn't Abnegation, I didn't know what was.

"Like what you see, Tris?" He's eyes never leave his gun as he reloads the clip. He's teasing me, but I feel the slight tension in his words. He wants to know about his sister.

His eyes finally find mine. "You going stand there, staring at me all night?

"Just waiting for you to take me home." My way of telling him I didn't want to discuss this in the open.

It's late, by the time Four packs and locks up, and we finally make it to his door. I barely made it over the threshold before the interrogation started.

"Was she there? How did she look? Is she okay?"

"Yea, she was there." I say simply. Maybe I wouldn't have to tell him.

"And? Is she okay?" He's trembling now.

"No, Four. She's not okay. She was covered in bruises. She spent everyday, for most of her life, living an actual nightmare. And she's missed you. You should have gone today, not me."

"You know I can't." He's ashamed.

"She doesn't blame you for leaving." I wrap my arms around his waist from behind, and rest my cheek on his back. He was always so warm.

"I should have gone back for her. I should have found some way to stop Marcus. I'm a coward. She didn't deserve to grow up like that."

"No one does."

"It doesn't matter now. By this time tomorrow, she'll be tucked safely away in Amity, full of happy juice and singing songs about peace or whatever." _Oh boy. Here we go._

I stiffened. "Right. Amity. About that."

He turns around to face me, my arms dropping to my sides. I refused to meet his eye.

"Tris?"

I don't answer, turning away suddenly preoccupied with a spot on the counter behind us.

"Beatrice." I wince at the name. He knows I hate that. "What did you do?"

 _Be brave, Tris._

"I might not have been as convincing as I could have when I told her about Amity." I'm looking at the floor like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What?!" he yells.

 _Wow. They really are related_.

"You know she had that same look on her face when I said you wanted her to choose Amity."

"We agreed the safest place for her was in Amity." He's yelling now.

"No. _**You**_ agreed the best thing for _**you**_ was to not deal with the problem. Admit it. You're scared that she blames you for everything. That she'll see 'him' when he looks at you."

"She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. She can do this."

"How do you know that? You barely survived initiation." He's right. There were plenty of times when I almost hadn't made it.

"I promise you I will help her make it, and WE will keep her safe. WE do not let fear stop us. We're Dauntless. If she pushes her fear aside and chooses us tomorrow despite knowing how much danger she'll be in, then she belongs here just as much as anyone else, if not more."

We stand up straight facing each other, squaring off. My glare intensifies and Four gives in. "Okay" he breaths out. I take his sigh as a sign of defeat. He knows I'm right. Even if I wasn't, he always let me win.

"Good." I smiled, basking in my win. "Now come to bed, Big day for you tomorrow" I'm nearly bouncing as I attempt to drag him into the bedroom. He doesn't budge.

"You're staying?" He sounds surprised. Like I'd let him do this alone. I glance back smirking at the hungry look he was giving me.

I don't answer him. I simply tug at him again towards the bedroom.

* * *

~ Somewhere in Erudite ~

"Project Failed. Test subject A7781: Deceased."

"Ugh! Contact Eric. Tell him to get rid of the body and find me another guinea pig."

"Yes Ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

This might be one of two chapters I'll be posting today. Fingers crossed. Hope you guys enjoy this. Aurora might start to become a little bolder. What do you sweeties think?

 **Chapter 4**

"This is a system that has efficiently…blah, blah…Faction before Blood…blah, blah, blah." It's the same speech they give every year. I know I should be paying attention but my anxiety is running high. The auditorium's stadium seating is completely full with members of each faction. The Dauntless sat furthest away from us. I hadn't seen anyone familiar. I didn't really expect Tobias. He had never shown before. But I was hoping Tris would show up.

Next to me Marcus was gripping my wrist too tight. He was trying one last time to warn me. How could he expect me to take him seriously now? I had seen from Tobias how easy it was to escape his terror. Once I chose another faction his threats would be in vain. He may hold high regard as a member of society, but I doubt being a leader meant he could chase me through factions without drawing some kind of attention.

They had begun calling names. Dauntless was first. There were no transfers. Not surprising. Who would want to leave all that freedom behind? There were seven kids from Erudite, three now Dauntless; ten from Candor, six of them now sat with Dauntless; and surprisingly three transfers from Amity to Dauntless: twin boys and a girl. One of the boys looked like he was going to be sick. Abnegation was up next.

Of the four that had been called so far, three had decided to stay, and one transfers to Amity. Her family stood clapping in full support. I briefly wondered what that felt like to have family that supported and trusted your decisions.

"Aurora Eaton."

 _This is it._ I look for the last time at Marcus.

"Don't do something you'll regret, child." He whispers to me menacingly, crushing my hand even more for emphasis.

I went in for a hug. "The next time you touch me, I will kill you." _Where did that come from?_

To anyone else it looked like he was simply giving me an encouraging hug. There were whispers coming from the crowd. They probably hadn't known I existed. Most hadn't known about Tobias either. At least not until his name had been called on Choosing Day three years ago. We didn't get out much. Marcus had pulled us from school shortly after mom died. He had changed after that. We had been too afraid or ashamed to make friends. Besides, it was easier to hide the evidence of abuse, when there was no one around to ask questions.

I made my way to the stage, away from the shocked eyes of Marcus. I was handed a small blade from a representative of Candor, it was their year to host, and swiftly made a cut. It didn't hurt much. It felt good actually. That slight sting meant I was almost out. Plus, I had experienced too much already to feel much of anything, let alone pain. I could feel the air shift in the room as I completely ignored to bowl for Abnegation. I hesitated for a moment as I passed by the Amity bowl. It would be so easy to stop here and choose Amity, to be safe for rest of my life. _No. You are not a coward and you're not going to run away._ I stand in front of the Dauntless bowl before letting the blood drop over hot coals. Time is completely still, and my eyes are locked with Marcus, reflecting superiority and strength. _Check mate._ The room stayed silent for a second. Marcus had lost another child to Dauntless. Rumors would soar tomorrow.

Dauntless began to cheer first, the rest of the factions following just seconds behind. I took a seat beside the twins from Amity and smiled at the welcoming tone in the Dauntless atmosphere. They were all pats on the back and hand shakes. It felt like home. Like a small burden had been lifted.

 _See, that wasn't so bad. And once you're in the Dauntless compound you can start to look for Tobias._ My mother's voice again.

The ceremony had come to an end and the factions started to file out. I could see the top of Marcus' head through the crowd once we made it outside. Before he could reach me, members of my new faction had pushed me forward, forcing me to run in order to keep up. The wind was blowing my long curls back and for the first time I wasn't worried about who might see the bruising on my jaw.

They were climbing on anything and everything to reach the upper levels of the city. I could see a couple of Candor members struggling to keep up when I looked around. I wasn't too worried. I had climbed many of these pillars before, on a few particularly bad nights when Marcus had completely exhausted himself with a belt. I'm ashamed to admit I came here in hopes of throwing myself in front of the train. Those thoughts never stuck though and usually ended with me curled into a ball of tears, hoping Tobias would magically appear and save me.

When I reached the top, I looked out over the city. I could still see the house where Marcus now lived alone. The more I looked in that direction, the more it seemed like it was coming closer, like Marcus could still get to me if I stayed too much longer.

It was the sound of the train that pulled me from the looming panic attack. The other members had started lining up along the tracks and I followed suit.

 _Wait. It's not slowing down. Why is it not slowing down?_

The Dauntless born began to run alongside the train, before jumping or pulling themselves in to one to cars.

 _Run, Aurora._ I took off, leaving most of the transfers behind. Mimicking the Dauntless-born, I jump and catch the handle on the side before pulling myself forward into the car, rolling on my back once I landed safely inside. When I opened my eyes just seconds later, the rest of the members had their heads sticking outside mocking the transfers.

 _Jerks. They could have helped us, or at least warned us to be prepared._

My instincts kick in and I jump up racing to the cars behind us. There are a couple of Candor boys struggling to pull themselves in. I have to help them. By now everyone is staring at me as I reach down to pull one in and then the other. I move my way down to help a few others. When I'm done, I finally sit back, leaning against a metal wall to catch my breath.

"Be careful, stiff. No ones going to help you just because you helped them." I look up to see a guy who looked my age or a year older. His hair was spiked in all different directions and various silver hoops covered his face. "By the end of initiation, I guarantee at least one of those kids will have tried to kill you." It sounds like he's threatening me. He's surrounded by a group of boys, who were also covered in tattoos and piercings. His posse, I assume. The way he licks his lips as he looks me up and down sends a cold shiver down my spine.

 _What's a new home without a few new enemies?_

I don't respond and he walks away pushing some of the transfers along the way.

"Well that's unnecessary" A Candor girl said from beside me. "You think everyone in Dauntless is that ugly? How's a girl supposed to get laid here?" I don't answer her. Maybe it's better if I don't try to make friends.

"For what's it worth, we're thankful for your help" The Amity girl says, pointing to the twins that flank her sides before extending her hand. "Kara."

Maybe not.

"Aurora" I shake her hand

"These two are Sam." She nods to her left. "Dylan." On her right.

"Nice to me-

"Hey! They're jumping again!" The Candor girl speaks again from the open door, cutting me introduction short.

I look outside to see everyone leaping onto a roof, some of them making it, others not so lucky.

"Ouch. What are they, trying to kill us?" her Candor attitude coming up again as the Amity trio jumps. "Together." She grabs my hand and moves us back, bending her knees in preparation for a running start. "On three?" I nod.

"One. Two. Three."

We run forward, leaping when we reach the edge of the car. For a second, we're suspended in the air, and I revel in the feeling. It ends all too soon when I crash a little too hard on the gravel of the roof. I wince and suck in a sharp breath. I had forgotten about the bruises. If my ribs hadn't been bruised before they definitely were now.

"Nice landing, Stiff." A boy wearing Erudite robes sang in my direction, followed by a chorus of laughter. My eyes flared ready to fire back, but some beat me to it.

"Back off, Know-it-all. At least she didn't need help getting on the train." _Whoa, this Candor girl had spunk._ "I'm Diana, by the way." She states as the group backs down and take their leave.

"Aurora."

"I heard. So you're the Eaton kid, huh?" Her stare makes me blush

"Was, I'm not anymore." I meet her sultry eyes with a smirk walking towards the group now forming.

When we finally join the other initiates, taking a spot in the front, a man hops easily on the ledge. He had a large build of bulging muscles, tattoos lining his neck and arms, and a set of studs above his eyebrow. He was attractive, very attractive. He's followed by another man and a woman, smiling down at us.

"Alright, Initiates. Listen up. I'm Max, this is Eric and Lauren. We're your leaders. You wanna be Dauntless, this is the only way in. It's tradition for initiates to go first." He waits a moment to see if anyone volunteers first, but he is met with silence. "Don't all jump at once."

"Is there water at bottom or something?" someone ask from the back.

"Why don't you tell me after you jump, initiate. Oh come on, people. I don't want to have to push all of you?" Eric threatens, his eyes are cold but intriguing.

I'm lost in my thoughts, when suddenly I'm pushed forward, and I let out a small yelp before regaining my footing. I look up at the leaders.

"Oh, look Max, a volunteer." I blush at his attention.

I look back to see the Erudite boy from earlier snickering. "Unless she's a coward" He says to the group of transfers around him. He was challenging me. I stand up straight, and glare at him. _Don't let him intimidate you._

I turn around slowly gathering my strength and pushing the fear down. I close my eyes and take a breath. _I can do this._

"Today, initiate, before I add to those bruises." My eyes snap open That sets me off. Who does this guy think he is? None of them scare me. I walked slowly towards him, smirking to cover up how much he did actually intimidate me. Eric was his name, right? He was much taller than my short stature so I did have to look up to see his eyes. If I survived, I'd be closer to finding Tobias.

"I do like it, rough." I wink at him and bolt forward in small run, leaping off the edge into a swan dive, tumbling in a flip half way down in order to land on my back.

 _Whelp, whatever was at the bottom, be it death, at least I'll go out in style._


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! After a terrible few months I now have a shiny new computer and I'm dying to get back to this story. I missed all of you sweeties. Thank you all for the wonderful support. Hugging you all in my mind…But like not in a creepy way.

Chapter 5

I hit something hard for a second then bounce back up. _A net._ It was meant to break my fall but all it did was send an intense pain through my entire body simultaneously knocking the air from my lungs. _Stupid bruising._ But I am alive and I had shown more backbone than any of the other initiates, including those born into Dauntless. That was a win and I took a few moments to celebrate before a pair of hands grab onto me, pulling me from the net. I didn't have time to see the face before I was crushed into a warm embrace.

"You made it." _Tris._ "And you jumped first?" I nod and look around hoping to see me brother. _Nothing._

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony."

"You're here now." I'm still looking around when she places a hand on my arm.

"He's not here yet." She says, giving me a sympathetic look. "First jumper: Aurora. Welcome to Dauntless." She finishes before the next initiate hit's the net.

After a little while, all of the Dauntless-born had jumped and most of the transfers. Save a couple of stragglers, one of who was currently complaining about being pushed. I had managed to secure a spot at the back of the group that had formed.

"Stop complaining, initiate." I know that voice. _Tobias._

"Alright, my name is Four." _So that's a Four._ "This is Tris. You already know Lauren. Dauntless-born go with her. I assume you don't need the welcoming tour." We're left with almost half of the group we started with. "Now, usually we work in Intelligence, but have been so graciously forced to train you sorry excuse for transfers." _So Tobias -or Four- was a tough guy now? Figures._

"Four? What kind of name is that suppose to be?" Said one of the Erudite transfers. That's rich coming from someone who complained about being pushed just a few moments ago.

"Who said that?" It sounded calm but Tris was smirking from behind him. The boy stepped forward. _Stupid_. He squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest trying to prove himself worthy. It didn't last long. By the time Four reached him it looked like the poor kid was going to pee his pants. _This kid is all back and no bite._

"What's your name?"

"Richard." It came out as more of a whimper than an actual word.

"Well, Dick. Four means I'm the only thing standing between you, and you being factionless. You want to survive training? You speak only when I say you can speak." Is that clear, Initiate?" Richard swallowed hard, and nodded. "Get back in line."

I couldn't help but laugh a little from behind the group.

"Something funny, Stiff?" -Eric? Where the hell did he come from? My eyes widen and I shake my head, hoping he didn't catch how much he had started me. He pushed passed me. Knocking my shoulder out of his way, and stood next to Four.

 _How did Mr. Tall and Brooding manage to notice my every move and my own brother hadn't even realized I was here?_

"You'll be trained separate from the Dauntless-born but you'll be ranked together. Ranks determine what jobs you'll get and who gets cut."

I take a moment to look around. I was definitely the smallest one here. I need a strategy. Everyone would see me as an easy target immediately. They all had a least fifty pounds on me, and at 5'2 most of them towered over me. Including Eric, who was currently staring at me…very hard.

 _What's his problem?_

"When you hear your name step forward, grab your new clothes, and move to the back." One by one, he began calling out names.

"Andrew."

"Richard"

"Aur-." His eyes widen slightly and the pause draws Eric's eyes from me and back on Four with a heavy amount of disgust. Something tells me they don't get along that well.

"Aurora." It was almost a whisper. I'm smirking when I step forward.

 _Finally._

I'm not really sure what I expected. A hug, maybe? Or a nod? A scolding for not choosing Amity? Pretty much anything other than him completely ignoring me.

Four blinks his eyes back down to his clipboard and continues calling out other initiates. "Sam. Dylan."

My brows meet and I look to Tris who seemed equally confused.

What the heck? Three years and all I get are a few seconds of silence. No 'hey'. No 'how are you'. No 'I'm glad you managed to survive three years in hell without me'.

Tris had moved to step toward him when yet another large man came bustling in.

"Eric, Max is looking for you. And Tris, you're needed in the surveillance room immediately." There was a look of urgency in the man's eyes. Tris looked between me and the breathless man before following Eric out the door.

 _Great._ Four was trying my patience and Tris wouldn't be here to play buffer between us two.

Tobias was obviously avoiding my eyes, and it was making me angry. I swear I'm about to lose it and snap at him. Instead I count to ten -or one hundred- to calm myself down. You made it this far. There's no point in getting kicked out for fighting your superior. Or maybe that would earn me points.

Four led us to The Pit. Everything about it screamed Dauntless. There were groups of people that stood posted up, looking as cool and chill as can be. And smaller groups who were rough housing each other. My mind drifted back to the idea of roughing you my so called brother. There were hallways that lead to who knows where and benches with sleeping bodies lying on them, some in full gear. Everyone around us was talking and laughing. The place had so much character. It was almost scary how different Dauntless was from the irritatingly bland society of Abnegation.

There were no actual walls, just railings and paths carved into the stone. The ceiling was made of glass panel that allowed some sunlight in. In place where the natural light couldn't reach, the walls were lined with soft lanterns of blue light that grew brighter as the night fell into place.

We walked passed a place that looked something like a cafeteria, and a few shops, down a hall, before the ground disappears into iron railings. I can hear the roar of water from below, so loud it almost drowns out the sounds of all activity in the compound.

"This is the Chasm. I know it looks like a cool idea to jump, but trust me you'll be dead the second you hit the water. You wouldn't be the first to try it. There's a fine line between bravery and idiocy. The Chasm reminds us of that. You've been warned."

I wonder for a second how many have lost there lives here, before turning back to Four. He hadn't turned around the entire time we followed him. By now I was staring at him so hard, I'm surprised I hadn't burned a hole in the back of his skull. I see his hand reach up to rub the base of his head and down the back of his neck. I giggle inwardly.

 _I know you know I'm trying to get your attention._

We come to a stop in front of a wooden door and Eric is standing there waiting on us.

"This is where you'll be sleeping during the initiation process. I suggest you not get too comfortable since more than a few of you won't make it through the first phase. If you get cut, you end up factionless. We take initiation very serious here in Dauntless, as should you. You chose us, now we get to you."

We follow Eric and Four through the door and disperse to claim a bed. I choose one furthest from the group against the wall.

"Get changed and find your way back to the cafeteria for dinner." I look up to catch Four before he leaves but it's too late.

 _Okay. This is getting ridiculous. Does he really plan on pretending I'm not here for the rest of our lives?_

I look around at the people in the room. They had managed to form their cliques, the physically strong ones gravitating to each other naturally. The Amity trio had taken a set of bunks closer to me but not quite as isolated from the group. Diana took a bed alongside the other Candor transfers and I could feel her stare urging me to join them. I declined.

I began to panic a little when I realized how 'out in the open' everything was. Everyone had already started to strip and toss the last of their old factions to the side. I fiddled with the hem of my sleeve. No doubt they would see the scars and bruises the moment I undressed. They would either count them as testament to how weak I truly was or they would feel sorry for me. I did not wan anyone's sympathy.

The truth is I'm embarrassed. The bruises would fade but the scars were a constant reminder of Marcus. I hated them as much as I hated him. No matter how far I ran from him, every time I looked at my skin he would always be there.

I wondered if Four had ever felt like this. How had he gotten over what happened? Then again, Four did not get nearly as much abuse as I had. Sure, he had thrown himself in front of Marcus' blows more times than I could remember, but there were nights when no amount of baiting could distract Marcus' anger toward me, partly my own fault. My mouth or curiosity often got the best of me and landed me in heaps of trouble. And with Four leaving, it seemed like Marcus' life goal was to draw as much blood from me as possible, with killing me of course. Those were the days when lying on the train tracks and imminent death seemed like a piece of heaven.

"Hey, Aurora, you okay?" Diana was staring at me curiously. "You gonna change, hun, or do you plan on staying in that burlap sack the rest of your life?"

Her brows were together when I finally met her glance. I could already feel the wetness forming in my eyes from the memories. I shake off the feeling and smirk at her.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just not very hungry. You go ahead and I'll meet you guys later."

She hesitated for a second and I knew she could tell I was lying, but she didn't push further. She simply shrugged and walked out the door, leaving me alone.

 _Get a grip, Aurora. You won't last long here if you keep spacing out about the past._

I began to undress and take some time to assess what damage my body had. My ribs looked -and felt- pretty bad, and the hand print on my wrist had begun to turn a nasty purple color. I fought hard to ignore the scars and focus on any fresh injuries. So far there was nothing that wouldn't heal.

" _GRRRRRgggllllrrrrrr."_ My stomach, I guess I was little hungrier than I thought. I ignore it though.

After I change completely, I lean against the wall looking down at myself and sigh. The tiny straps on the training uniform left all of my arms and most of my chest exposed. I'm really not up for explaining this to anyone.

I'll just have to get up extra early and attempt to find some less revealing clothes.

" _Grrll, grrrrrrmmm." Ugh, come on! You've gone longer than this without food. I ignore it again._

"That sound usually means you're supposed to eat something, Stiff."

I let out a yelp and jump to see Eric learning against the railings by the door. He was no longer in uniform; instead he's wearing loose comfortable joggers and a hoodie. All black, of course. His eyes hold an intensity that makes my breath stop, much different from the ice they held earlier. His whole body screamed power, and that scared me a little.

"How long have you been standing there?" My eyes widen as I move further into a corner, hoping the darkness would conceal me. His stare softens to curiosity, and little bit of anger. He's studying me.

"Problem?" He rolls his eyes. "Long enough to know your useless ass instructor isn't here"

My face twitches a tiny bit. _Did he just insult my brother?_

He turns to leave but stops. He reaches for the edge of the hoodie and pulls it over his head. I get a small glimpse of his abs, covered in tattoos, before turning away. His eyebrow arches up a little bit and he throws it at me -rather aggressively.

"Go eat, Stiff. That's an order." He rolls his eyes again, impatiently. "Today!" I quickly pull the hoodie on and hurry out the door, careful not to meet his eyes.

After a few feet down the hallway, I finally gather the will to thank him. When I turn around though, he's gone. _I swear I heard his footsteps behind me_. Ignoring the small disappointment welling up at the bottom of my stomach, I push myself toward the cafeteria.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Ready to jump back into it? Cause I totally am!

Coming up: Aurora and Four finally "talk", Marcus takes up his role as our main bad guy for now. Expect him to take this story into some dark places. And Jeanine actions began to effect Eric more than she realizes as Aurora and him become closer. Not to mention fights, girl talk, and chocolate cake. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Loves! Hope everyone's holidays were pleasant! Here's chapter six.

Chapter 6

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Four?" No Answer. "Four? Eventually you're going to have to talk to her. And me."

 _Why does it seem like we're fighting more now than we did during me initiation?_

The door opens and Four looks at me suspiciously.

"This wouldn't even be a problem, Tris, if you hadn't of invited her here in the first place?"

"Whoa! I thought we talked about this. This was her choice and she deserves to be here and all that." I squint at him suspiciously. "What has gotten in to you?"

He sighs and moves out of the doorway to let me in, before closing it behind us. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. I feel so guilty. I abandoned her to that monster. How can I possibly look her in the eyes now? This is just all harder than I thought it was going to be." He looks down, defeated and haunted. I moved towards him and swing my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest.

"She doesn't blame you for that. Though I'm pretty sure she's pissed you've been ignoring her. She really wants to see you and talk to you. She just wants her brother back."

He sighs again. _He knows I'm right._

"I know. You're right. I just… don't know how to face her. She looked so frail and thin. Things probably got a lot worse after I left. Its all my fault. I should have stayed to protect her. I know we've been playing this down because its only been the two of us. No one to lose. No one gets left behind if we get caught. Her being here changes that. If Max or Eric or Jeanine finds out we're helping divergents. If they find out and we get caught… It puts a target one her back. I put a target on her back. I think it's better no one knows we're family, The last thing she needs are the initiates ganging up on her. More than already will.

"That I actually kind of agree with. Initiation is hard enough when you're normal, let alone being divergent. Add in the suspicion of favoritism and we'd be signing her death warrant. You still have to talk to her though. We'll work it out. I'm sure there's been siblings that have followed each other here. Stop worrying so much."

"Maybe I should have stayed-"

"She wouldn't of wanted you to. Seriously, how many times are we gonna have this conversation." I rolled my eyes when he shifts a glare in my direction. "She's happy you're here. I'm happy you're here. Everybody's happy, geez. Now, would you please stop being so emotional and lets go get dinner. I'm starving." He laughs at my stab to his manliness and walks me out the door.

She's not in the cafeteria when we get there, and Four lets out a breath of relief. I've never seen him like this before. He's usually so controlled and put together. _Is he really that nervous about seeing her? Come on, Four. Man up. This is your sister.  
_

* * *

I didn't make it very far before I spotted Four and Tris off in corner at some table with some dauntless born initiates I recognize from earlier. The transfer initiates occupied the table in the middle of the cafeteria. It was crowded and loud, but Diana managed to spot me maneuvering through the crowd and was waving me over. I smiled a little at her and shook my head. She looked back confused and I made my way over to my brother and sat down.

He didn't look at me. I could see shame on his face though, and I wanted to reach across and pull him in for a giant hug. Like the ones he used to give me.

"You shouldn't be sitting here, Aurora. Go back over there with the rest of the transfers." I rolled my eyes and let out a giggle. _Really? You thought was going to work?_

"Hmm, Nah. I think this table's more comfortable." I answer sarcastically.

"Better view too." I almost jump out of my seat when Eric sits down across from me with a petty smile on his face. Our eyes lock for a second and my cheeks get slightly warmer from his teasing. But I ignore the sensation and look back to Four.

"Are you ever going to look me in the eye." Tris is elbowing him to say something, anything really.

"You two know each other, then?" Eric ask and Four still refuses to meet my eyes.

"Apparently not." I say a little angry, and get up to walk away out of the café.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going and, eventually, when I finally took a moment to look around, I realized was lost. I didn't recognize anything around and the people kept staring at me like I had a second head. There was loud music coming from what looked to be like a bar in front of me. .

A cold feeling ran down my entire body. The same feeling I got when Marcus was around. _Get away from here, fast._ I slowly turned around and began walking in a direction I hoped was familiar.

I could feel my heart racing. _Why is it so fast? Calm down, Aurora._ And then the room started spinning. I stumbled down a hall I think I remember and reach for the wall to steady myself. By now I was clutching my chest and struggling to breathe.

 _You're weak, Aurora. You'll never make it here. Tobias was right to leave you. No one wants you. Just die already. No one will care._

"No. I made it here" I knew the voice was only in my head. It was dark and sounded nothing like my mother. But it sometimes made an appearance when I was at my lowest. And like all the times before, I couldn't find it in me to disagree with it. My brother didn't want me here, right? He was probably glad he didn't have to defend me anymore. Here he could live without worrying about his weak little sister. He doesn't lov-

Before I could finish my thoughts, I felt a pair arms, and then the pressure of them lifting me and carrying me what must have been more than a couple of feet. I heard a door open and shut. The feeling of them was very familiar, but I didn't look up to see who it was nor did I care at the moment. The motion of being hugged and rocked while a calloused hand smooth hair off my forehead was too comforting to resist. It was what I need at the moment.

"Aurora" The voice was Four's but it sounded just as broken as I felt.

"Tobias? I can't breathe."

"Shhhh. Just relax. I got you."

I don't know how long we've been sitting here only that it was Tris that finally pulled us apart.

"Aurora, are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine, really. I guess I just got a little overwhelmed. I'm sorry I worried you." I looked down ashamed.

"No. No, sis. This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm sorry. I've felt so guilty for leaving you, I was scared you would hate me for it. I promised I would protect you and instead I just left. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I could tell he was near tears.

"Tobias. I could never hate you. I'm angry that you keep ignoring me, but I don't hate you. I'm glad you left. I'm glad got out. And look at what you've accomplished here. I'm proud of you. And I love you." I hesitantly step forward for hug, and Four rushes to meet me.

"I love you too, Sis."

Once again it was Tris who broke us apart.

"And I love you, both. But we should probably talk about the elephant in the room."

"Right. Aurora, we can't tell anyone we're blood. Or that we're, you know…different."

I look at him confused. "So I'm just supposed to pretend like we didn't survive damn near eighteen years of hell together?"

"For now. Its safer if certain people don't connect us together. It's a long story. And after initiation we'll clue you in on all the details. Its just a temporary precaution. In case we get a little too caught up. Last thing either of us wants is you getting dragged down with us."

"Aurora, Initiation is tough. I almost died last year more times than I can remember. I probably would have if it wasn't for your brother. You'll get the worst of it from the other initiates trying to take out the competition. I'm gonna do the best I can to help you, but if anyone suspects an ounce of favoritism, they'll take it out on you. So expect Four and I as resources to be very limited. Let's just hope everyone chalks it up to us being from the same faction."

"And then there's that thing about you being different. It'll be obvious during the second stage. I helped Tris through it last year. Yet another reason to keep our relation on the down-low. If anyone finds out, I can't give you the test or change the results if there's any red flags."

"Okay. I get it. Lots of secrets." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Right now though, you should probably get some sleep. I know its hard for you, sis. But remember He can't get to you here. You're safe from him here." Four pulls me in for once last hug. " It took me awhile to remember he can't come for me anymore."

I nod and hug him back before pulling away and heading for the door where Tris is waiting to take me back to the initiate dorms.

* * *

Well. I'm glad that's over. I just wanted to finally get all the mushy stuff between our favorite siblings out of the way. Now we can focus on Aurora and Eric more. I feel like its moving a little slow or maybe I'm just so ready for all the Eric/OC gooeyness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Four's advice didn't stick very well. Most of the transfers were sound asleep. Except a few, Diana included, who decided to celebrate at some bar. Despite being told we would need all the rest we could get in order to survive tomorrow.

But here I was, tucked under a small blanket, willing my mind to stop. I was still in Eric's hoodie. It gave me some sort of odd comfort, but not enough to keep me from jumping every time the walls creaked or someone turned over in their sleep. Every time I closed my eyes long enough to attempt rest., all I could see was Marcus. I tried to remember what Four had said. _I was safe from Marcus as long as I was here._ Still, the longer I stared at the ceiling, the more it seemed like it was going to fall in on me.

 _I have to get out of here. Before I have another panic attack._

It didn't take long to make the decision. I was out the door before I could talk myself out of it.

 _A little exploring never hurt anyone, right? Famous last words._

Dauntless wasn't as scary when you stopped to really take it in. It was…well daunting, yes, but once you got past that, you realized it was so full of energy and character. It was a little past midnight and people were still up and buzzing around. Something I could relate to. Completely different from the 'lights out at 8' mentality of Abnegation.

After walking around for about an hour, I found myself sitting on am empty rooftop. Not quite sure how I got here or how I'm going to find my way back. For now, I simply settled into the paved top and watched the stars. I tried to remember how they connected to each other and the stories Four and my mother used to tell me about the scenes each created.

The memories wouldn't put me to sleep but they would push away any thoughts of Marcus still lingering.

* * *

"Eric! Just the person I was looking for."

I rolled my eyes not bothering to look up from the keyboard on my desk. If ever there was a more annoying human being. "I'm busy Peter. What do you want?"

"Max told me to give these to you." I still don't look up but I could tell he was just standing there waiting for me to take whatever he's offering.

"What are they?" Still not looking up

"Files on the new transfers."

That stops me and I finally look up at him, hoping my face showed how annoyed I was. Deep down I wanted nothing more than to leap across my desk and strangle him. "Why the hell would I want those?"

"Don't know."

I breathe out heavy trying to relieve whatever anger I had towards this obvious waste of Dauntless air, before snatching the paper away from him. His smile fades instantly. I do a tiny victory dance in my head. "I forgot. You're just an errand boy." With that I stride into Max's office with out looking back.

"Why would I need files on the new transfers. Seems like something you should be sending Four."

"Thought you'd like something to read while you're not sleeping." He shrugs, obviously tired of the whole situation. "It seems Jeanine wants you in charge of initiation again this year."

"Do I look like a fucking babysitter to you. That's Four's job. And a waste of my time."

"I agree. I'd much rather have you in the field with everything going on with the factionless. Or at least in intelligence helping us actually locate all these supposedly divergent people. But Jeanine wants you to keep an eye on Beatrice Prior. Wants to make sure she isn't following in her parents footsteps or hiding any information about what goes on in her ex-faction."

"Ugh. I'm sure there's someone else available. Hell, send Peter. He's like a professional kiss ass and more than happy to snitch on anyone as long as he gets what he wants."

"I tried. Really. She says its of the utmost importance and there's no one she trust more than you. You'd think sh-"

I quirk my eyebrow upward before standing to leave mid sentence.

"Aye. Where are you going?"

"Around. Blow off some steam before I really do kill your errand boy."

 _Ugh I should be out there keeping the factionless under control. Not training a group of crybabies who probably wont make it through round one of initiation._

I barely make it out of the offices when I spot her. Climbing a set of stairs that leads to one of the many rooftops. There used to be guards post on every ledge in Dauntless but these days the compound saw such little action, Max saw no need to waste precious man power.

She look haunted and exhausted. I try to remember if I had seem her eat anything yet. I hadn't.

I don't know what came over me but I made up my mind to follow her. Not without gifts though.

I stomped my way to the cafeteria just around the corner. Thankfully my signature stare and glare kept what little people who are still standing around from approaching me or asking any kind of question. I grabbed a small chocolate cake, two forks and head back to the staircase.

* * *

"Initiates aren't allowed to be here, ya know."

His voice startled me. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone found me and told me to go back to where I belonged. I didn't' expect it to be Eric. Now I was scared I was going to be in more trouble than I really deserved.

 _How does he keep finding me?_

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I thought a walk might help. I was just staring at the stars. I guess I lost track of time. I'm sorry. _God, Aurora. Stop talking_. He's making me nervous. The way his eyes literally bear through my soul. I could tell he was reading me. Searching me up and down for any clues that he could get. He looked angry but I couldn't tell if it was because of me or if that was simply his personality.

"I'll just go back to the sleeping quarters. I'm really sorr-"

"Stop apologizing, You're not going to get kicked out. At least not yet." There's a small smile on his face. It made me relax a little but I knew better than to trust anyone besides Four.

"Well, if you're not going to punish me feel free to leave me alone."

"Watch that attitude initiate. It'll get you into trouble. Though, you do like it rough, right?" The smirk he's still wearing suggest he just joking but there's a hint of a question behind it. I remember what Tris told me earlier walking back to initiate quarters.

 _Don't get me wrong, sweetie, I just looove chasing after you all the time. But it would be best not to wonder too far off on your own. At least not until after you've gotten acquainted with this place. Its easy to get lost and that's a great way to end up dead. Also I suggest not getting too close to the other initiates. This is still a competition. You'd be surprised how fast someone you thought was a friend can betray you. Half of them won't make it. The risk of failure makes people desperate. A desperation makes them dangerous."_

 _"Did that happen to you?"_

 _"Yea, more than once. For starters, its best to not piss of you're leaders, especially Eric. He's practically leading the charge against Divergents. Trust me he'll kill you for less than that. He's also got a grudge against Four. Try not to get on his radar. I did last year and I paid for it, dearly. Made my life a lot harder than it had to be."_

The reminder of her words made me stiffen and back away from him a little. _Way to stay under the radar, Aurora._

"I'm not going to hurt you so you can relax, Sunshine. I could use the company, anyway."

"Sunshine?" He shrugged it off as if was the most natural thing he could say, walking over to ledge he sat dangling his legs. I stared at him wide-eyed. "What? What are you, scared of heights?"

 _More like scared of being just another divergent you throw from the roof._ I side-eyed him suspiciously.

"Whatever, stiff. More cake for me." He sounded a little insulted as he turned back to stare out at the buildings in the distance.

I knew I should have turned around and walked away. Come up with some excuse about needing to sleep for tomorrow. But I couldn't. I wanted to stay with him. That, and my stomach was painfully empty. I forgot about food once me and Four started arguing. The thought of eating anything took precedent over whether I lived or died, at the moment anyway. What's the worse that could happen?

My mind made up, I walked over, sat down on the roof facing the opposite direction leaning my back against the ledge.

I'd never actually had chocolate before. Hell, I've never even had a cake or even a cookie since I was maybe three or four. Too young to remember the taste. One bite and I felt like heaven.

"Mmmmm. Oh my god."

"Hahaha. I forgot they don't have very many sweets where you stiffs come from."

"I wouldn't know." I replied back with heavy sadness keeping my eyes down.

We mostly sat in silence after that. Every now and then we'd turn towards the door in reaction to whatever shenanigans were going on inside. I could feel his stare on me and tired to ignore it. Until it started to feel like fire on the back of my neck.

"Is there a problem or do they not teach you staring is rude here?" I probably could have asked with a little less sass, but I didn't like being observed like some lab experiment. And using my attitude as a defense mechanism was a lot easier than admitting how self conscious he made me feel. Plus, you know...scars.

"Just wondering where exactly it is you got those scars." His words sounded harsh and angry. His stare was less inquisitive and more dark, almost murderous. I wanted to tell him everything. Everything about Marcus and my mother. About Tobias and how I was here because he was here. _Keep it together, girl. The less anyone knows, the better. I don't care how handsome he may be._ "Now that I think about it, those bruises don't look so fresh. Which means you didn't get them from the train." His words were dripping with suspicion. He was connecting the pieces together and instantly I felt my walls go up. "Are they from one of the other transfers?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Whatever. If that's what you're into."

"Excuse me?" We're both standing and facing each other now. The look of disgust I was giving him didn't do justice to how repulsed I was at his accusation.

"I shouldn't be so surprised. You are a stiff. Its always the quite one, right?"

"Don't act like you know anything about me."

"I know that a huge portion of your body is covered in scars you don't want anyone to know about. I can hel-"

"Stop. Like I said. This is none of your business. I don't want your help or you hand outs. I survived on my own. I made here on my own. And I'll get through initiation on my own. So you can keep your pity and leave me the hell alone."

"Hmph. I really suggest you watch that attitude, initiate." And with that he was gone, and I was left alone to simmer in my worry.

 _Great. I'm pretty sure pissing of a leader is not what Tris meant be staying out of trouble._

I stayed there for little while, making sure Eric was long gone before heading back. I managed to find the sleeping quarters easy enough and tiptoed my way pass the snoring initiates. When I made to my own little corner, I was surprised to find a stack of clothes. Ones that covered most if not all of my skin. I searched around for any sign of who put them there before deciding it must have been Tris.

 _That girl really is a life saver._

I showered, dressed and padded back to the cot for at least a couple hours of sleep before training.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 7 is Finished. Thoughts on Aurora and Eric? I wanted to make sure Eric is softer just a little bit when it comes to Aurora. Stay tuned for more. XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why are you making me babysit transfers?"

"Eric. How nice of you to stop by. Without notice."

"Why are you making me babysit?" My tone is harsh. I am not a teacher. There's an old saying: 'Those that can't do, teach.' I was more of a doer. The less human interaction I had to have the better. Unless that interaction involved hand-to-hand combat. She ignores me. "The factionless are becoming restless. There has been more and more violent uprisings. I should be out there leading the extraction teams or interrogating divergent sympathizers. Not babysitting. Are you even listening to me!?"

"No. But I might be more inclined to hear you if you go back out and try it again. This time without the attitude." Jeanine sighs uninterested, never pausing to look up from the file she was currently writing in.

All I could do was huff in irritation and walk back out. I wasn't going to win this stand-off.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock_

"Yes. Come in."

"Ma'am. May I have a word please?" I say please through closed teeth.

"Eric! My dear. What a pleasant surprise. Please, sit."

I roll my eyes at her sarcastic approach. I remember a time when I wouldn't dream to show her such disrespect, but years of following her orders had made me fear very little if anything at all.

She gives in a little. "As you know, we have almost perfected a new control serum. I want to move forward as soon as possible, and we'll be running the first trials within Dauntless. Transfers tend to still hold some connection with their old factions. I'm concerned certain emotional bonds will dull the effectiveness of the serum. I need you to make sure these less... 'loyal' members don't ask questions. I want soldiers not rebels. Besides, Phase Two of Dauntless initiation has a unique way of identifying divergents, and I could always use more test subjects. I don't want anyone to slip through the cracks. And there's no one I trust more than you.

Her sentiments sound sincere, but I knew better and it made me mildly uncomfortable. Jeanine trusted no one. Not even me.

"Which is why I'll do a favor. We have recently discovered the location of a small branch of The Resistance. The leader has some intel on Divergents hiding among the factionless. I'll be sending a team from Erudite. Since you're obviously anxious for some action, you'll be leading them. Go in, bring the asset out. Kill everyone else. Including your team. No witnesses, and I need it to look like the Resistance attacked first."

Jeanine waited to see if I was going to protest. I don't. When she wanted something done, it was either get in line or end up missing. And I was usually the one who had to 'disappear' the 'traitors'.

"Understood, Ma'am."

"Speaking of dead. I need you to help Ashley with a clean up in lab two. She seems to be having trouble lifting the trash." She's smirking. As if her clever wording was some inside joke.

I rolled my eyes again. "I told you before, you have to be more careful. There's only so many times I can dump a body before someone starts asking questions."

"You don't need to worry about that. I have my resources taking care of it. They'll make sure this stays irrelevant. Everyone will continue to think its simply factionless crimes. No one's going to miss some random cleaning staff anyway. Remember your place Eric. I do the thinking, you take out the trash. Now, get out. And I want a full report on all of the new transfers by next week."

* * *

A couple of hours of sleep would have been nice, but it never came. Instead I stared at what was suppose to be the ceiling. I wondered again if this was anything like what Four had felt on his first night here. If he had thought about me at all that first night. I hoped he hadn't. Seeing the way his guilt ate at him today, it made my heart ache. He didn't need to feel regret or guilt. He had made the right choice. Leaving was the right choice. Or at least it was the right choice for him. Now that everything had gone silent and the events of today, or rather my entire life, had finally caught up to me, I wasn't sure if this was the right choice for me.

 _Stop thinking, Aurora. You deserve to be here just as much as anyone else. You can't show them your scared. You've already been through hell and made it out okay. Whatever you face here, your strong enough to overcome it too. You jus-_

WIIIRIRRRRRRR!

"LET'S GO, INITIATES! Everyone to the Canteen. YOU GET FIVE MINUTES! Or don't bother showing up at all."

 _Four. Is it 7am already?_

I'm already halfway to the door before he could finish. Everyone is rushing around and tripping over their own feet. I look back to Diana. _Yep. There's that I'm hungover face._ It's not as flattering when Marcus wears it. She is definitely not going to make it. And for half a millisecond I think to leave without her, but that's not me. I knew that, and if the tiny smile of pride Four was giving me as I walk back past him was any evidence, He knew it wasn't who I was either.

I slid a bottle of water I was carrying into her hands and kneeled down to put on her shoes for her. She smiled at me, a slight blush over her skin. I'm not sure if it was from the embarrassment, her attraction for me, or the alcohol that was probably still working its way through her blood, or all of the above.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her and helped her to her feet, pushing her towards the door. I glanced around to noticed we were the last ones left. With one exception.

Eric.

He was staring at me like he wanted to burn a hole through me. Eyes full of fire, but not the good kind. And they looked like he hadn't slept much either. I keep my head down, hoping to avoid any kind of dialogue. _Almost there. I just have to get out the door and-._ He has a light grip on my elbow.

"Stop helping people. If she can't even tie her own damn shoelaces, then she doesn't belong here." He didn't wait for a reply. And I didn't have one. Tris had already given me the 'don't get attached' speech.

I jogged into the Canteen barely making it in time. Diana is standing next to Kara and the twins, holding a muffin and a bottle of water out to me.

"Well, now that everyone has decided to join us. This will be the one and only time we wake you. We are not your alarms. Training starts every morning at exactly 0700. If you're late, save yourself the embarrassment and just see yourself out of the complex. As you can see, the canteen can be a little crowded so if breakfast is your thing I suggest you get here early. Transfers follow Four. Dauntless-borns you are with me."

There was an ounce of disappointment in the pit of my stomach knowing that Eric wouldn't be around today. It surprises me. And I tried with everything I have not to show it but the tiniest uptick in the corner of his lips when he glances my way lets me know he is very much aware of it or of something.

Four leads us to a large room in a building I assume is the main training facility and he slowly walks us through a warm up, some exercises to improve balance and directly into simple fighting techniques.

I tried to keep up as much as possible, and I quickly realized how much I really sucked at this. I was thin. Very thin. My muscles mass was nonexistent and I tired out almost immediately from a lifetime of skipped meals. Not to mention whatever bruising I was still recovering from.

Me and Diana had paired up to go through our defensive moves. She was taking it easy on me. Even hung over she had more power behind one finger than I probably had in my entire body. Half way through and I had already asked her a least three time to stop going easy on me. I knew more than anyone here how to take a hit. Nevertheless she continued to pull her punches. It irritated me. Whatever sympathy she had was sweet, but she wasn't doing me any favors. An enemy would not do the same.

We had been instructed to practice on the bags for now. I felt like I was about to just drop from exhaustion. Four and Tris could see it too. They stood close by and looked ready to pounce in and catch me should my body decide it had had enough.

Four broke first. Of course he did. I was worried he would crack a tooth, with his jaw clamped so tight. I shouldn't have expected anything less. After about my fifth or sixth wince, he sighed almost angrily. He knew why I couldn't keep up.

"TAKE A BREAK, INITIATES!" He yelled and Tris was holding his arm at the elbow with a look of sympathy.

"Relax Four. She'll make it. She just needs time to adjust."

* * *

"So these are the new guys huh? They look more useless than you, Prior"

"Watch you mouth." I really didn't have a problem with Peter. Sure, he was a total suck up. Unfortunately he had been brainwashed by the prejudice of Erudite before he got here. He was their puppet at this point. A perfect little soldier. He never questioned the institution, he followed orders to the tee, and he did fairly well in training, really well actually. But he had it out for Tris. Believed that she wasn't loyal to the faction, probably because of the constant propaganda against her parents. He knew it struck a cord and annoyed her beyond words. Its why he's taken to calling her Prior, despite her having dropped the name since day one. Even Eric had let up on her after she passed her final test. Of course he still hated her, but no more than he did any and everyone else. If he ever did stop to harass her, it was only to take a stab at me.

Tris squeezes my arm slightly. Her attempt to calm me down.

"Funny. I seem to remember beating you in ratings last year. In fact, I'm pretty sure I ranked first in our class. And you were not. Right?" Tris teases back and I smirk a little.

 _Always handling her own battles._

"Yea, yea, stiff. As much as I want to continue this tit for tat, Max has requested your presence in sector 8"

"Uh, isn't keeping the factionless in line a little below our pay-grade. Besides I'm in the middle of something, as you can see."

"Yep, but I think you're gonna wanna see this..."

Tris and I stare for a second, waiting on an explanation.

"Looks like another body was found. Same condition as the last one." That get our attention. "Stupid factionless. Its not enough that we have to waste manpower babysitting them. No. We have to waste time investigation their domestic disputes too. So damn useless" He mutters that last part as he walks away.

I stared at Tris the same way she's starring at me. Everyone believes the recent bodies found were just some random factionless crimes. That this was just another phase of violence that always happens around this time of year. Just some desperate factionless killing other desperate factionless, probably over food or something, but we knew better.

The bodies looked like they had been dissected and then put back together. There were obvious signs of torture or something scarier...experimentation. The victims were undoubtedly divergent. The fact that Erudite hadn't done anything about it just solidified that fact. With every new body that turned up, the chances that the two of us might be next increased tremendously. And now there was Aurora too. She might as well be under a microscopic as it is, just for being a transfer.

I couldn't help but glance at her, My beautiful, loving baby sister. She's trying to gently rub the side of her ribs, slowly and nonchalant, not wanting to risk someone asking her what's wrong.

"Four. We gotta go. I want to get in and out of there before Jeanine has a chance to show up." And I sigh for what must be the thousandth time today.

"Alright, listen up!. We're ending things early today. Go get some lunch. Rest up. And I expect none of you to be hungover tomorrow. Dismissed."


	9. Chapter 9

So...Long time right? I wasn't sure I wanted to continue this. I'm not much of a writer and I lost sight of how I wanted the characters to evolve or what direction I wanted to take this work in. But a friend has convinced to get back into it, and I don't really like leaving things unfinished. I'm going to try updating somewhat regularly. Please remember that this only slightly follows the books/movies.

 **Warnings: Chapter contains some references to violence, blood, and death.**

Chapter 9

I linger behind the group as we walk back after Four had dismissed us. Everyone looked pretty worn down and I was glad I wasn't the only one having a hard time. Diana was telling me to hurry.

"Come on, babes. I want to get lunch before all the good cake is gone."

"Actually, I think I'm just going to lay down for a bit. Catch up on some Zs. I'll see you at dinner though." Her shoulders fall a little from the disappointment but she doesn't push.

"Alright, lazy pants. But if you're not at dinner, Im gonna tie you up and drag you down here myself"

I head up a separate walkway. I was actually staving but the pain on my side had become worse and all I wanted to do was sleep it off after a nice hot shower.

* * *

"Tris, Four. Max will see you now."

Max gestured Tris and I to the chairs in front of the his desk.

"Please sit. Any update on the body we found this morning?"

"No," Tris begins. "There's no evidence of violence at the scene. We're assuming the victim was killed elsewhere and dumped like the others."

"And you think this is the same killer?"

"The condition in which the body was found appears to be identical to the others, but since Erudite isn't sharing any of their autopsy findings, we really can't be 100% sure what happened." Tris had become rather good at explaining our findings in any investigation over the past year. Her and Max developing a certain older brother-little sister attitude towards each other. I'm sure her friendship with Tori played a huge part in that. Even though Tris had been set on becoming an ambassador, Tori suggested to Max he put her here instead. And she was right. Where Tris would have been a no one in the politics of the factions. Here, she was the top intelligence officer.

"Right. Erudite. That's why I wanted to see both of you. Their disinterest in taking this case seriously is starting to worry me."

"Sir. You think they're trying to cover something up?"

"I don't know. In the meantime, I'm pulling the two you off training. Eric is of course overseeing the program again this year. As for your transfers, I'm putting them in Peter's care."

Tris and I look wide eyed at him.

"Sir- You can't-

"Max. Peter?!"

"I know. I know. We all feel some type a way about that little shit, but you can't deny he did extremely well in training. Plus, he knows the program like the back of his hand. He wasn't my first choice either. I'd send Christina, but she's still out on assignment at the fence.

There's a pause and Max pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Look, Four, I know this is usually your thing, but I want to know what the hell is going on and why Erudite is so bent on undermining the seriousness of these crimes. You two are the best intelligence officers I have, and I want this done as quietly as possible. Last thing I need is Jeanine at my throat with more of her ridiculous divergent conspiracies. I know popular opinion of the factionless is not that great, but our job is to insure the safety of EVERYONE within the wall. That includes those not in a faction. Okay?"

"Yes Sir." We get up to leave.

"One more thing. By fault of my own, Jeanine has tremendous influence in Dauntless. A decision I regret more and more everyday. We don't know who's more loyal to her vision than they are to their faction. If you find anything , you bring it to me, and only me."

We nod and let ourselves out.

"Wow, since when is Max so passionate about protecting the factionless?"

"Since Tori." Four is looking at me, wondering why I'm asking a question with such an obvious answer.

"A lot has changed over the last year, huh? I'm glad Tori is such a positive influence on him, but all these recent morally inspirational speeches make it difficult to argue with him. I would much rather be here looking after Aurora, especially if Peter's training them.

Tori had been furious after hearing about my many brushes with death, courtesy of the other initiates, last year. There wasn't a lot of people I could go to for advice on it. I couldn't just walk up to a leader and shout 'Hey, I'm Beatrice Prior. I'm divergent, and people are trying to kill me'. So I had confided in Tori. She would understand what I might be going through. She did not take the news well. Less than a week after graduation she had stormed straight into Max's office, demanding he reopen the investigation on her brother, along with a handful of other mysterious deaths. She, of course, was denied. There was no way they would risk an investigation. But she didn't give up. She swore to Max that if he wasn't going to help, than she would do it herself. She quickly, almost too quickly, rose through the ranks, despite the few attempts on her life for speaking up about the corruption. Many failed to realize that Tori was an exceptional fighter and she was just as great at being a leader. Later we discovered she had been first in her class. Outshining transfers and her fellow Dauntless-born in every phase. Before her brother's death she had even been on the fast track to replacing Max. Back then he had taken her under his wing, groomed her into perfection, and then turned his back on her brother. Now, he had seen her value though, and realized he couldn't stop her, instead offering her a place on his team. Much to Jeanine's disappointment. He brought her on as his most trusted advisor and colleague. She was now Chief Security and Intelligence director, and no doubt the one filling Max's head with all the reasons Jeanine could not be trusted.

"Maybe we should bring her in the loop about Aurora. She helped me a lot last year. And she would slaughter this entire compound before she betrayed either one of us."

"That is exactly why we can't tell her." I look at Four confused on where he saw a problem.

"Come on, Tris. Look how she reacted to your experience last year. If she knew what Marcus did to me. To Aurora. She'd march straight into Abnegation and handle it herself, diplomacy be damned. We'd be reading about his torturing in the paper the next day."

"True. You do realize if she finds out about it from someone other then us, she'g going to come after us both with her scary face, right?"

"Let''s pray that never happens."

* * *

Back in Abnegation I would have climbed to the roof and slept under to warm sun. Marcus was usually out doing whatever he does as a faction leader. And while most girls my age were attending class, public schooling was never a luxury I had.

Here, there was too many noises. Too many people coming in and out, and every time someone came a little too close to my corner I flinched, ready to defend myself from an attack. I had been trying to sleep on the cot for a little under an hour when I finally gave up, again. Pulling on my shoes, I went of in search of a nice place to bask in the sunlight alone.

I walked around for a while, carefully remembering my way back, before I found a set of stairs that seemed like they lead to the roof of whatever abandoned building I was in.

I took off the sweater I was wearing, balling it up into pillow form and drifting off into sleep.

I awoke to the sound of what I think is footsteps, coming from the alley below the building. I slide over to the ledge and looked down curiously. Completely surprised by what or who I found.

Eric?

He's now sitting on bench that seemed out of place under the light post. He was so still, clad in tactical gear, gun in hand, and his eyes empty of any emotion. Even the usual look of irritation and anger was gone.

By now the sun had set low enough for the light to be blocked by the tall buildings. Even in the dimness I could see, and smell, blood. Some was dripping from a cut near his scalp, but most of it looked like it wasn't his.

He just sat there, staring into nothing. It wasn't until a car pulled up that I even saw him blink. A lady stepped out from the back of it. I had seen her before, but never in person. Jeanine.

"Is it done?" She asks him.

He doesn't answer, just simply gives her a nod.

"Oh don't look so gloomy, Eric. You said you wanted to be where the action is. If you'd rather me let someone else take your place..."

He looks up at her with pure ice. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Go home. and clean yourself up. You look terrible." With the last words, she walks back the car, slips in, and drives off.

Eric doesn't leave right away. He continues to just sit in silence. Im staring down at him pretty hard, trying to figure out what he's thinking.

Who's blood is that? Was it from someone who was divergent? Would he even hesitate to kill me if he found out?

Then he rubs a heavy hand over his face and looks up.

Oh, Shit! I dunk down and hide, hoping he hadn't seen me.

When after fifteen minutes, he hasn't come up here to kill me too, I chance looking back over the ledge. He's gone. And my stomach growls.

Right on time, I guess.

I pull the hoodie back over my body and head to dinner.

* * *

The canteen was beyond packed. Most, if not all, of the seating was occupied. It was so loud I could barely hear my own thoughts. I don't see Four or Tris anywhere, but I spot Diana waving someone away from a seat I hope she's saving for me. I don't recognize anyone around her from our group, and she looks a little uncomfortable. I sit next to her and she brightens up, sliding a plate in front of me.

"There you are! I was worried when you weren't in the room. Maybe you shouldn't be off on your own right now." I didn't think Diana scared so easy, but she's shifting her eyes like something wasn't right.

" Sorry. I got lost. What is this?" I point to the plate in front of me with my face scrunched. I thinks some kind of meat between two pieces of bread.

'Its a hamburger. Taste really good with ketchup. That's the red stuff in the bottle" Suddenly Tris is sitting in front of me. "The food here's not great but it is better than anything in Abnegation. Trust me."

I do.

The twins had shown up and Diana was immersed in teasing them for a moment.

"We need to talk. Where have you been anyway? Me and Four have been looking for you everywhere?"

"I couldn't sleep. Went for a walk." Tris sighs at me with irritation. Kinda like a mother would when their chid is being somewhat difficult. It makes me smile a little.

"Auro-" Her eyes snap up. I didn't need to turn to know exactly who was standing over us.

Jeez. Why is he always around?!

"Initiates are not allowed to leave the compound unsupervised, Sunshine." Eric made his way around to sit next to Tris. I could feel his stare but I couldn't meet his eyes.

Did he see me?

"Eric. She didn't know." I had never heard Tris use that tone before. Almost threatening.

He holds a hand up to stop her. "Whatever. Don't let it happen again."

Tris sits back and glance between Eric and I, eyes wide in shock. I finally look up at him and his eyebrows hikes up just a little.

"Just give these to Four." He throws down a stack of papers and walks away.

* * *

"Hey Sis. How are you feeling?"

"Tobi- I mean Four. I'm Fine. Please stop asking. So whats got you two all worried this time."

Four and Tris look at each other hesitantly.

"Remember when we talked about divergents being hunted?" I nod and brace myself for the bad news. "More and more are showing up dead. Tris and I are being reassigned in an effort to figure out why."

"Reassigned?"

"Yea. Aurora. We won't be in charge of your training anymore." I could already see the guilt starting to eat away at him and I go in for the hug.

"Sis. I'm sorry. I keep thinking I can keep you safe. Then I go and abandon you again."

"You're not abandoning me, big brother. I decided I was going to be dauntless long before I knew Tris would be here to help. Hell I didn't know if you were still alive, or if you even wanted to talk to me. I can do this. I'll train harder, I'll stay low and I'll be okay."

"She's right, Four. Besides, we'll still be around the compound to help when we can."

When I finally pull away Four is looking at me weird

"What? Why are looking at me like that?"

"You smell different."

"Gee, thanks big bro."

"Where did you get that hoodie?"

"A friend?" He looks at me suspiciously. I had forgotten I was still in Eric's hoodie. "I was cold so I swiped from the twins." Lies. "Actually, that reminds me. Tris, thanks for the clothes. I couldn't even begin to know how to explain...well...you know." I gesture to my body.

"I didn't get you any clothes. But if you needed something, we can definitely go shopping. All long sleeves of course. Or I can just pick something up for myself if you don't want to go out..." She's rambling on.

"No, No. That's okay. Come to think of it, Diana did mention she saw a couple of shops before. It was probably her way of flirting or something." Now they're both looking at me suspicious.

"I should probably get back before she comes looking for me anyway." I reach in to hug them both. "Please be careful, okay?"

The room is empty when I return and I seize the chance to get some sleep. Its still kind of early and I had heard the group talking about heading to something called a 'movie'.

When I wake up the clock on the wall reads 0500, and most of the initiates are asleep in their beds.

Might as well get a head start.

I make my way to the training building. The compound looks dead empty.

I go through some warms up trying to stretch out the muscles that still burned from yesterday. Then on to some weights before I head to the roof, hoping to catch the sunrise.

There's someone already there.

Eric turns to look at me when I open the door and I freeze.

Damn it. The universe hates me and it wants to see him kill me.

He's shirtless, which should have made me blush. If it were not for the blood dripping from a deep gash in the middle of his shoulder blade. There's a needle in his hand, a bag full of medical supplies at his feet, and he's looking at me like he's ready to attack.

I almost turn to leave, and I probably should have. But that wound looks really bad and he'll never be able to reach back far enough to make a proper stitch.

I close my eyes for a second, say a silent prayer, and approach him slowly. Very slowly. If looks could kill I'd be a pile of dust by now. When I reach out for the needle, I swear I hear a growl. It startles me and I move back a little but quickly regain my courage.

"Please let me help you." I remember having to stitch Tobias up when we were younger. Even did quite a few of my own. They were never fun and I never got used to it. I couldn't just leave and not help. Even if it is Eric.

He's still glaring at me but he gives the needle. I quickly go about cleaning the gash and stitching it close. He flinches when my hand touches his back but never from the needle.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do. I'm pretty good at stitches."

"I wonder why?" He snorts sarcastically. I try hard not to remember all the practice I've had.

"I can't say the same for whoever did this. No wonder it reopened. How did you get this?" I try to keep my voice as even as possible, like I hadn't seen him covered in someone else's blood less than 24hrs ago.

"How about you don't ask me about mine and I won't ask you about your's"

—That's fair.—

I finish, throw everything in the bag, and peel my gloves off, nodding at my work. The sun has risen by now and training was about to start.

"Okay. All done" I turn to walk away but he has hand on my elbow. It's not as rough this time. Just a gentle pull. I meet his eyes and for half a second I see... something?

"Thank you." It was barely audible, but held more than enough weight.

I offer a smile and a small nod. And head back down towards class.


End file.
